


Spring Sneaks In...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A winter thaw hints at spring's return, delighting one chilly tree...





	Spring Sneaks In...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Anthropomorphic, Tree/Spring, "That tickles."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/225983.html?thread=9206719#cmt9206719). Saw this just now and since we're having a bit of a thaw up here in the north east U.S. of A., I thought I'd give it a go.

A tree in the middle of a field, limbs raised to the pale sky overhead, alone, no other trees to break the wintry winds that had shaken it and gnawed at it all through the long season: this winter in particular had treated the tree and the land around it harshly this year. The tree realized that the cold battering at it did it some good, that it would strengthen it, but it had had enough already.

That morning, the tree heard movement to the south, a soft breeze blew the tree's twigs, then faded away. Not a cold breeze for a change, but a hint of warmth. The tree lifted its branches, curious, wondering if it had only imagined that warmth. A rustle of fallen leaves and a whisper of mist from the softening snow.

"Spring? Is that you?" the tree rustled.

Another purl of mist and the warm breeze flowed through the tree's twigs again, running halfway down its branches, then flitting away, teasingly.

"Spring, hey, that tickles!" the tree said, twigs tweaking against each other, making a high-pitched noise.

The mist swirled teasingly, then the breeze flitted along the branches, down to the tree's trunk.

"Hey, I told you, that tickles!" the tree said, twigs rattling with glee. "Are you gonna show your face?"

"I'm only just paying a visit: it's only the beginning of February," Spring said. "I'll be back in a month and a half."

"Yeah, just barely," the tree replied, branches creaking in annoyance.

"I'll be back soon enough: Winter's not here forever."

"Yeah, well, it feels like it. Especially this year."

"That's why I came by for a visit, to let you know I haven't forgotten you all."


End file.
